Seeking Salvation
Objective Wyrm Hunt Quest Learn what you can of Salvation, a secret society that worships the Dragon and sows chaos. Details To obtain this quest speak with Ser Maximilian in the Noble Quarter and select the quest "Investigate a cult". The goal of this quest is to acquire more information on Salvation and their plans. In order to do so you must track down its members and find their meeting place. Learn more of Salvation *''Speak with Gran Soren's citizenry to glean knowledge of the cult's activities.'' Talk With Mason *''Track down Mason, who seeks his own answers about Salvation.'' Renew your Inquiry Into Salvation *''Make use of the Salvation's Badge Mason entrusted you to uncover news into the cult's motives.'' Search the Catacombs *''Salvation is holding a clandestine meeting in the crypts. Delve into the underground and investigate.'' Observe the Gathering *''Spy upon Salvation's sinister meeting, taking care not to be seen yourself.'' Defeat the Undead *''You were discovered by the Elysion, who summoned a horde of monsters to deal with you. Vanquish all of the undead fiends.'' Pursue the Elysion *''Head through the door Mason unlocked for you and pursue the fleeing Elysion.'' Report Your Findings *''Travel back to Ser Maximilian in Gran Soren and tell him what you uncovered.'' Quest Successful *''You gave a full account of the Salvation meeting to Ser Maximilian. Quest reward received.'' Note: this Quest has an optional sub quest called: Justice Done Walkthrough Begin by going to the Union Inn and talk with Meridith. You will be directed to Mason who you can find in his spot in The Slums or walking around Fountain Square. After speaking with Mason you will again need to inquire from the townsfolk about Salvation. Run up the path that goes behind the Union Inn to find Ser Sairus who will tell you he heard a Salvation gathering would take place in the Catacombs. Gear up with some Fire- or Holy-based weapons and skills and make your way there. Fight through the corridors and halls of the first floor and you will reach a block with a lever next to it in the south hall. Activate the lever and move on until you reach a locked gate on the left, a lift and a locked gate on the other side of the lift. Use the lever to go down to the Second level underground. Follow the corridor, ignore the locked gate when you reach it (you will get the key in a later quest) and take the path left. A Phantom will be prowling the next hall, along with some zombies. You'll find another blocked door with a lever to it at the end. Pull it, venture forth. Up ahead is a hall with three Skeleton Mages, so be prepared. Take either the left or right path to get to the room on the other side and fight a bunch of Skeleton warriors. Go through the hole in the wall out onto a platform overlooking a huge chasm. Jump or climb down and go south to continue towards your goal. To the north you'd find three Skeleton warriors guarding a Treasure Chest. The path will take you across a bridge to a small Ogre. Onwards and you will walk the ledge of another chasm. Through the halls and in the corner you will find to paths out. The southern one will take you to a barricaded door you can bust open to get access to a new exit/entrance into the Catacombs. Take the western path, ignore the path blocked by a grating and go down the spiral staircase on your left. You will now hear someone preaching behind the door ahead. It is locked, however, so continue north through the corridor and proceed up the ledge and stairs to spy on the meeting in the Gathering Hall. Enjoy the Cutscene, then proceed to make the Undead completely dead. Free Will Spoiler Join Mason who has conveniently showed up for the end. After the talk you get to make a decision: kill the cult leader or let him be. Killing him will please Mason. Not killing him (i.e. simply leaving the area) will disappoint Mason, who will proceed to kill the cultist leader himself. If you make the pacifistic choice, Mason states that your partnership with him is over, although what this statement entails is unclear. Proceed through the passage to find a ladder leading out of the Catacombs. Head back to Gran Soren and report to Ser Maximilian. Notes *Killing the Cult Member, then using a Wakestone to resurrect him does not affect the quest in any way, and is considered a waste. Gallery Seeking Salvation 1.png Seeking Salvation 2.png Seeking Salvation 3.png Seeking Salvation 4.png Seeking Salvation 5.png Category:Quests Category:Main Quests Category:Wyrm Hunt Quests